1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to needle protection, and more particularly, although not exclusively, relates to the protection, after use, of hypodermic syringe needles, stylettes, catheters and similar surgical or medical devices having, integrally or as an attachment, a sharp ended point for piercing or injecting and which, once used on a patient, is potentially infective. In such circumstances protection for the sharp point is highly desirable, not so much to protect the point itself from damage but to protect the user and others from the potentially infective sharp point.
It is to be understood, however, that the invention is equally applicable to any other similar sharply pointed portion of an instrument or device, such portions hereinafter being referred to for convenience as "needles".
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protection for hypodermic and similar needle ends is known in the form of caps which are fitted over all or part of the needle. However, such caps suffer from the disadvantage that it is necessary to place them in position by a movement towards the sharp end of the tip of the needle from beyond the needle. This in itself constitutes an action of risk since a mistaken or clumsy movement can lead to the needle scratching or piercing the skin of the hand or the fingers of the person trying to fit the cap. It is an object of the present invention to overcome or at least substantially reduce this difficulty and problem.